


[PODFIC] The Long Way Round, by Jazzfic

by Spinifex



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: A podfic recording of The Long Way Round, by Jazzfic.Kaylee feels two small weights bearing down inside her. One is for Serenity, a sharp kick she gets from the thought that someone living here might cry for being trapped, or being cold, or lost. The other is for Inara, who she loves, deeply.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Femslash February





	[PODFIC] The Long Way Round, by Jazzfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Way Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267148) by [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/pseuds/jazzfic). 



##  [ **Presenting: PODFIC of The Long Way Round, written by Jazzfic** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GGEgsJZ2hFYF5tMQC5M-PDeO3dGwW8Ej/view?usp=sharing)

In which...

Kaylee and Inara have a conversation...so to speak.

*

[ _See the original text here_ ](https://href.li/?https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267148)

_[Featuring music by Ellary](https://href.li/?https://freesound.org/people/Ellary/) _


End file.
